The family reunion: A spirit and witches
by leojunkie-charmed04
Summary: This is just a one time fic that i wrote about six months ago. This includes all four charmed ones and some pretty cool surprises! It's not the worst ive ever written so R&R!


(Paige walks in through the front door)  
  
Piper: Oh Phoebe, look what decided to walk in!! (smiles)  
  
Phoebe: (walks over) Oh hey honey, did you have fun?  
  
Paige: Well, everything was going great, if you get my drift.........until he turned into a frog!  
  
Phoebe: Ok, we'll get back to that, but I have more important news!  
  
Paige: More important than the fact that.......  
  
Phoebe: Yeah! Ok, well, you know that our lives have gotten back on track recently after our breakdown over Prue?  
  
Piper: Yeah, times were bad, things were crap!  
  
(Paige is staring at the engagement ring on her finger, not listening to Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: Paige! (puts her hands on the table and gets a premonition)  
  
Piper: (rushes to Phoebe) What did you see?  
  
Phoebe: A demon. He's green with long hair and nail, he looks like....(demon appears)....that!! Paige, watch out!!  
  
(the demon throws Paige onto the table, scorches a mark into her hand and then disappears)  
  
Phoebe: Wait, he didn't even try and kill us!!  
  
Piper: Maybe he's in with that demon Regal that tried to attack last year, he was pretty feeble too. Leo!!!  
  
Phoebe: NO it's not that, it seemed personal. This is pissing me off, I have work to do""  
  
Piper: Leo! Ok, stay with Paige, I'm going to check the Book of Shadows. Come on Leo!! (runs out)  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: Phoebe, there is a demon who is after one of you guys. He turns every man that gets close to her into a frog and scorches a symbol of evil love into her left hand. (sees Paige) What happened to her?  
  
Phoebe: Well, that demon you mentioned? He's already been here, and he's after her. Any chance you could heal her?  
  
Leo: Oh.....yeah (walks over to Paige and lifts her left hand) Hey, have you seen this?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, it looks pretty ugly.  
  
Leo: No, I mean this (shows Phoebe Paige's hand)  
  
Phoebe: (puts her hand to her mouth) She tried to tell us but I was too jazed about Prue visiting. Piper, get your pretty little ass down here!!  
  
Leo: Prue's visiting? (heals Paige)  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, the Elders are granting her three days here as if she were still alive, but keep it quiet.  
  
Paige: What happened?  
  
Phoebe: A demon is obsessed with you and he put a symbol of right there (points to her hand but brushes the ring) Could that be an engagement ring I see?  
  
Paige: Well I DID try to tell you!!  
  
Phoebe: I'm so happy for you (hugs her)  
  
Piper: (walks in) I looked in the Book of Shadows and the demon was once a male witch. When he is vanquished he lives in Limbo for ten years, but then he comes back for love.  
  
Paige: So that means that it's an ex-boyfriend of mine? Great, I always pick the bad ones!!  
  
Phoebe: Ok, Paige has some news to tell Piper now that we're all here  
  
Prue: hmmm....not everyone (they all turn around)  
  
Phoebe: My big sister!!!! (hugs her)  
  
Paige: Is that........?  
  
Piper: Prue (runs and hugs her)  
  
Paige: My other sister, wow, all four of us at once.  
  
Prue: So (smiles) This must be my baby sister.  
  
Paige: I guess so (smiles back) Which makes you my oldest sister  
  
Prue: C'mere (Paige hugs her and the other two join in) We should be 'The power of four, you couldn't want more'  
  
(they all laugh)  
  
Prue: Wow, you guys have changed (hears a baby) Whos' that? (hears another)  
  
Phoebe: I'm sorry Piper! (goes into the conservatory)  
  
Piper: It's ok, he wouldn't have slept anyway.  
  
Prue: Wait, I've been cut off, what don't I know?  
  
Piper: When were you cut off?  
  
Prue: When the Power of Three was reformed  
  
Piper: Jeez, we'll be here forever! Oh Wyatt, calm down. You wanna meet your Aunt Prue/ (hands Wyatt to Prue)  
  
Prue: I have a nephew? (hugs him)  
  
Phoebe: AND a niece, this is my little girl, Lauren.  
  
Prue: You have a baby too?  
  
Phoebe: Uh huh. And a husband (stamps the floor) Cole!  
  
Prue: You married Cole! Good for you!!  
  
Paige: Umm, ok. I'm engaged to Richard. I just thought that now was as good a time as any  
  
Piper: Awww (hugs her) Congratulations, little sis!!  
  
Paige: (smiles) Thanks  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Phoebe: (imitating Elise) Phoebe Haliwell, get your ass in here now and write this advice column!!  
  
Prue: mm, so you decided to grow up?  
  
Phoebe: Yup, two years ago when I found out that I WASN'T the youngest sister (reaches for the phone but Cole pops up and answers it)  
  
Cole: Hello Elise, I'm sorry, Phoebe is in new York for three days, she said she'd fax you the column for this week. Aww I love you too, bye (hangs up)  
  
Prue: (to Piper) Is he a demon?  
  
Piper: Used to be. Now he's swapped his powers to become a male witch.  
  
Prue: Then why did Pheebs stamp the floor to call him?/  
  
Piper: Because he was on the other side of the world  
  
Prue: Ah. Hey, where'd Leo go?  
  
Paige: He just disappeared, I don't think he likes reunions.  
  
Piper: Oh well, he'll be home in time for the rehearsal dinner. I count eight including kiddiewinks. (walks out)  
  
Prue: So, she hasn't given up cooking yet?  
  
Paige: Nope, did you think she ever would? (smirks)  
  
Prue: Good point there  
  
Paige: It's really great to finally meet you. They're always talking about the oldest, smartest daughter but it didn't really seem like you were my sister too.  
  
Prue: Well, now we have to get to know each other in the next three days so it DOES seem like we're sisters. But, I'm not the smartest. Piper and yourself are the most driven, hard-working of the four of us, I just put on my big sister front  
  
Paige: (laughs) I bet it feels really weird to be back here doesn't it? The big sister of the Halliwell household again.  
  
Prue: Yeah, but I knew that as soon as everyone moved on and got over me, I'd be allowed back. (smiles and pulls a face) That made absolutely no sense.  
  
Piper: (runs in) I'm being chased by crawling eight month olds!! (Lauren and Wyatt crawl in after her)  
  
Prue: (laughs) Wyatt, don't you like your mommy?  
  
Paige: (picks up Lauren and starts to play with her) Ready Lauren, roll over, roll over. (Lauren giggles)  
  
Prue: Wow, you're good with kids!  
  
Paige: I'm a social working, I have to work with a lot of kids, and had to take courses in Child Development.  
  
Prue: Make a good mommy someday then wont you! (smiles) They are both so adorable!! You can really tell that Lauren is a Halliwell, the dark hair, the brown eyes. Just like her mommy! (hands Lauren back to Paige) Hey, Phoebe seems like she's really changed, and she looks so different too!  
  
Piper: (sits down) She has changed. She's really a responsible person now, it's amazing how much someone can change. I think she was just the young, spoilt one as a kid, but when she found out she had to be a big sister to someone aswell as a wife and a mother, she really grew up. Not that I'm complaining!  
  
Prue: You never complain anyway!! But the old Phoebe WAS a good laugh.  
  
Phoebe: (walks in) And I still am aren't I people!?! (smiles and flops on the couch) I'm getting fat.  
  
Piper: (laughs) That's insane, you're tiny!!  
  
Phoebe: No, I'm getting fat!!  
  
Prue: (understands) Ohh...hehe, yeah, you are (rolls her eyes)  
  
Cole: (walks in) Paige, Richard's here.  
  
Richard: (walks in) Hi  
  
Paige: Richard, I thought you were mad at me for the whole frog thing?  
  
Richard: No, I can't stay mad at you anyway. I love you too much.  
  
Paige: I didn't mean for it to happen. I...I don't know what happened really, only that it involved some demons.  
  
Richard: It's ok, it doesn't matter now, I'm fine. (kisses her) I love you  
  
Paige: I love you too (pulls him round the corner)  
  
Prue: Huh, she reminds me of someone  
  
Piper: Me too (they both look at Phoebe)  
  
Phoebe: What!?! She is only a year younger than me, that's not a major difference. But I'm not that fiery anymore  
  
Cole: I agree (Phoebe turns around and pokes him) Care to prove me wrong?  
  
Phoebe: Sorry mister, not for annother seven months. You know that!!  
  
(Piper turns around and looks at her)  
  
Prue: And the truth is out!! I cant believe it took you that long to latch on Piper, I got it way back, maybe ten minutes ago!!  
  
Phoebe: I guess I forgot that little detail huh?  
  
Piper: Well yeah, c'mere!! I'm so happy for you!! (hugs her) 


End file.
